My Handsome Summer
by shaeyn61
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Luhan yang begitu membenci matahari memilih untuk diam. Tetapi keadaan yang memaksanya membuatnya harus terjun ke bawah matahari yang begitu panas di siang hari. Siapa sangka ia justru bertemu pujaan hatinya ketika ia mulai tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terpapar sinar matahari? Hunhan slight!ShounenAi[BL]


_**My Sunshine**_

 _ **-  
Oh Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance (aman untuk dibaca dikalangan umum/?)  
Gay content, Homophobic get out!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[WARNING!]  
Typos dan segala anak didiknya yang berhamburan, alur gaje, dan ejaan yang tidak disempurnakan.  
Tokoh bukan milik saya, tapi mereka adalah aktor yang saya pinjam untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam fiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Copyright by Shaeyn61**_

 _Luhan benci matahari._

Satu kalimat bermakna ambigu mampir di kehidupan Luhan. Ia membenci cahaya matahari yang dapat membakar kulitnya, atau karena ia adalah seorang **vampir**? Oh itu tidak penting. Karena pada kenyataannya, Luhan adalah manusia normal yang juga butuh makan dan menghirup oksigen, _juga jatuh cinta_.

Ia benci matahari walau ia sangat-sangat mencintai olahraga sepakbola. Menurutnya, matahari bisa membuat kulitnya kering dan menjadi kusam—alasan lain dibalik ketidakinginannya berkulit eksotis—walaupun ia sudah memakai _sunblock_ sekalipun. Kalaupun terpaksa keluar pada saat matahari terik, ia akan melapisi tubuhnya dengan _hoodie_ dan _turtle neck_. Kalau saja dirinya tidak memiliki urat malu, mungkin Luhan akan memakai kantong tidur yang bawahnya dipotong agar ia bisa berjalan demi menghindari matahari. Namun kali ini—sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi lagi, entah untuk kesekian kalinya—ia mendapat kesialan yang kesekian kalinya.

" _Dua minggu lagi, tim kita kedapatan jadwal bertanding dengan tim dari sekolah sebelah. W International School, saingan terberat kita selama lima tahun berturut-turut."_ Ucapan dari pelatih tim kesebelasannya yang membuatnya seperti habis terkena pukulan. W International School, sebuah sekolah swasta bergengsi, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak borjuis yang orangtuanya memiliki peran penting di negaranya. Direktur perusahaan, CEO, bos besar, anak walikota, anak presiden, dan yang terendah hanyalah anak dari seorang artis atau pelukis terkenal. Sekolah yang terkenal akan prestasinya, walaupun dalam ekskul yang satu ini dan ekskul melukis, adalah nomor dua terbaik setelah sekolah Luhan. Yang itu artinya akan memperpadat dan mempersering jadwal berlatih di bawah _lindungan_ matahari. Ia tidak mungkin memakai _sweater_ berkerah tinggi yang berlengan panjang hanya untuk bermain sepakbola, kan?

Tapi Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti jadwal berlatih dan memenangkan pertandingan. Jika Luhan tertangkap basah membolos sekali lagi, dirinya terancam dikeluarkan dari tim oleh pelatih, atau mentok-mentok menjadi pemain cadangan yang tugasnya hanya menonton, belum tentu mendapat peran untuk bermain. Membuang waktu, menghabiskan tenaga untuk hal sia-sia, dan _memakan gaji buta_ karena tidak akan selalu bertanding _._ Uang yang didapat dari sebuah kompetisi atau pertandingan akan dibagikan secara merata kepada setiap anggota tim. Siapapun itu kecuali pelatihnya. Pelatih akan diberikan gaji tambahan sendiri ketika berhasil membawa nama baik ekskul sepakbola di sekolahnya melambung.

.

.

" _ **Luhan tidak takut. Luhan hanya benci."**_

Dua kalimat berisi enam kata yang mengekspresikan dirinya, ia tempel di kamarnya. Seusai berlatih, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencetak dua buah banner handuk berisi motivasinya—yang sejujurnya tidak bisa dikatakan motivasi—demi sebuah pertandingan sepakbola. Satu untuk dipajang, satu untuk handuk yang akan dipakainya mengelap peluh setelah berlatih. Ia memakunya kuat-kuat di hadapan kasurnya, yang akan menyambutnya di pagi hari setelah bangun dan membuka mata. Luhan hanya benci matahari. Perlu diingat. Sebuah alasan mengapa dirinya begitu betah tinggal di dalam kondominium kecil selama sebulan penuh musim panas seperti saat ini. Hanya sebutan lain dari kata **malas**.

.

.

Seperti Selasa ini. Bahan persediaan di rumah Luhan sudah habis. Ayah-nya sedang sibuk bekerja, ibunya sedang arisan di rumah Kyungsoo, teman kecilnya—yang sebetulnya ia diajak, namun lagi-lagi hanya tolakan dengan alasan benci, putra sulung keluarganya, Kris, sedang reuni di kota lamanya sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Luhan sudah menelepon ibunya untuk membeli bahan-bahan persediaan makanan, dan ia hanya mendapat jawaban ' _iya nanti sore ibu pulang.'_ tanpa keterangan yang pasti. Ia menyeret kaki dan tubuhnya dengan setengah hati karena begitu berat meninggalkan kasurnya yang baru ditinggalnya selama kurang dari lima belas detik yang lalu.

Luhan melangkah menuju swalayan terdekat dari rumahnya, yang sangat sepi karena suhu yang mencapai ±38 derajat _celcius_. Suhu yang membakar dirinya, membakar pikirannya, dan membakar laju kecepatan berjalannya yang kian cepat setiap detiknya. Buru-buru menyambar gagang pintu masuk swalayan dan melemparkan diri masuk _minimarket_ berpendingin ruangan tersebut. Mengambil sesuatu yang sekiranya diperlukan dan memasukkannnya ke dalam keranjang. Mulai dari margarin, telur, tepung, ikan mentah, sampo, sikat gigi, bola golf plastik imitasi hingga mainan mobil-mobilan yang tidak dibutuhkan terdampar di dalamnya. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa telah membuang duit berharganya sia-sia ketika mengecek ulang daftar belanjaan yang ia beli ketika sampai di rumah. Bahkan bahan penting, seperti selai dan roti untuk sarapan lupa dibelinya. Pantas saja sang petugas kasir yang sedang men _scan_ barang belanjaannya mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat seorang lelaki remaja yang sedang panik membeli beragam jenis mainan anak-anak. Karena dari wajahnya, terlihat sekali ia belum berkeluarga, apalagi memiliki anak. Luhan menepuk dahi begitu mengetahui kebenciannya menimbulkan kecerobohan yang luar biasa.

Ia berlari kecil yang terlihat seperti meloncat dengan kecepatan medium menuju kamarnya. Takut-takut sebentar lagi ibunya pulang dan melihat berbagai barang tidak penting yang tidak sengaja terbeli ketika belanja tadi.

Tapi seorang Kris Wu pulang. Menyuruhnya kembali ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang belum—lupa—ia beli tadi. Dan dirinya harus kembali memakai jaket kulit untuk menutupi tubuhnya—lagi. Kejam.

.

.

.

Meskipun panas, Luhan tidak berani mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Bukan karena seorang Kris yang berjalan di sampingnya, mematainya. Tetapi karena ia menghemat dingin tubuhnya pada siang terik seperti ini. Tidak lagi memedulikan pelanggan anehnya yang kembali datang dengan jaket kulit yang sama, dengan tingkah laku yang sama, hanya kali ini dia tidak datang sendirian. Luhan langsung melepas jaket bagian katup kepalanya, menghirup angin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan sekuat-kuatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang surat vonis berisi penyakit paru-paru basah yang tertulis positif di tubuh Luhan.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menunggu Kris yang sedang memilih makanan—atau mungkin sudah pulang meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di minimarket penuh kecanggungan ini. Ringisan kecil terdengar dari bibir Luhan, mendesah pasrah ditinggalkan. Tapi ingatannya tentang kasur, pendingin ruangan kamarnya dan bahkan _banner_ _**"Luhan tidak takut. Luhan hanya benci."**_ datang merasuki pikirannya. Membuatnya merasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyelesaikan belanjaannya.

Tak lagi dipandang aneh oleh sang petugas kasir, Luhan membungkuk memberi sapaan hormat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar. Dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan dapat menjejakkan diri di musim panas dengan kondisi pundak hingga puncak kepala tidak tertutupi jaket. _Karena Luhan ingin pulang._

Tapi sesuatu menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Benar-benar di tengah jalan hingga dirinya tidak sadar nyaris menimbulkan kecelakaan mobil beruntun karena berhenti tepat di garis marka jalanan. Begitu menyadarinya, ia membungkukkan diri di tengah jalan lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju taman kota untuk melihat sesuatu yang menghampiri batinnya.

Seorang anak perempuan yang menangis karena terpisah dari keluarganya ketika menghampiri festival kecil yang diadakan di sudut kompleks tempat Luhan tinggal. Meringkuk di sudut dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah karena berkeringat dan menangis, akibat mencari saudara sedarahnya yang melupakannya. Bocah kecil itu memilih duduk di taman agar terlihat orang, yang dianggapnya bisa membantunya bertemu keluarganya—kakaknya.

"Hai adik manis. Jangan menangis. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, ini permen payung rasa coklat. Tadi aku beli di supermarket seberang sana. Aku bukan orang jahat, kok. Namaku Luhan."

Luhan tahu, percakapan yang ia buat justru menakutkan bagi si kecil di hadapannya. Berlagak baik dengan memberi sebuah makanan bukan etika yang pantas dipakai jika termasuk dalam konteks 'anak orang yang hilang.'

"Eum... Aku Jiyun. Aku tersesat dan tidak menemukan oppaku, di sini. Bisakah kau membantuku? Dia sedikit judes, sih. Aku takut dia tidak mencariku dan justru meninggalkanku mengingat betapa cueknya ia dengan sekitarnya. Kau bisa bantu?" Curhatan si kecil berambut panjang berponi itu membuat senyum Luhan mengembang. _Sudah tersesat, masih mengolok-olok seseorang yang dibuatnya susah. Dasar anak kecil._

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka berkeliling di area taman, sedikit mendekat ke arah festival tanpa memasukinya. Jiyun, menariknya agar tidak memasuki area festival karena dikhawatirkan ia akan kehilangan Luhan juga, makin menjadi urusannya. Mulailah mereka mencari kakak kandung dari seorang Oh Jiyun di semak-semak, gorong-gorong, bahkan hingga goa di bawah pohon—oke ini berlebihan. Tapi sedari tadi Jiyun terus menurunkan kepalanya menukik ke arah tanah untuk mencarinya. Ketika ditanya alasannya, ia hanya membulatkan matanya dan menjawab polos, " _Karena kakakku itu memiliki sepasang mata yang tajam, mungkin saja ia sedang menjelma menjadi seekor serangga atau bahkan kucing sejenis Grumphy."_

Oke, Luhan menyerah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi taman, hendak menawarkan membawa Jiyun ke rumahnya. Setidaknya Jiyun hapal alamat rumahnya dan itu memudahkan Luhan untuk mencari telepon rumah dari alamat itu. Ponsel Luhan mati seketika karena panggilan terus-menerus dari Kris yang juga mencarinya karena tidak segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi diurungkan mengingat sang kakak dari Jiyun yang dikatakan cuek itu justru mengesalkan baginya. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya berwajah geek, berkacamata tebal bulat, bajunya rapih dimasukkan, rambutnya diberi minyak, berbaju monyet, dan yang paling penting, ia memiliki senyum idiot layaknya kekasih Baekhyun?

Ia membuka jaketnya. Menampilkan kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa bekas, terpapar sinar matahari siang. Mengabaikan masalah kebenciannya pada matahari karena ia benar-benar kepanasan terkekang dalam jaket kulit itu. Tapi... Hai Luhan! Lihatlah apa yang kau dapat setelah ini.

"Jiyun-ah! Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu asal kau tahu. Bahkan eomma juga nyaris memarahiku tadi jika aku tidak bilang bahwa kau sedang pergi membeli gula-gula. Bagaimana jika kau diculik? Hah?" Seorang lelaki, yang jika dilihat masih sebaya dengan Luhan, buru-buru menghampiri Jiyun dan mengangkatnya. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuh Jiyun dan tangan kanannya sibuk menggelitiki pinggang Jiyun membuatnya terpingkal.

"Oh, ya, Oppa, kenalkan, ini Luhan Oppa. Dia yang menemaniku di sini ketika aku **kehilanganmu** tadi. Luhan Oppa, ini Oh Sehun Oppa."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Menatap dalam ketika sebuah pikiran merayap di kepalanya. _Bagaimana jika sebenarnya berwajah geek, berkacamata tebal bulat, bajunya rapih dimasukkan, rambutnya diberi minyak, berbaju monyet, dan yang paling penting, ia memiliki senyum idiot layaknya kekasih Baekhyun?_

Lebih tepatnya, pendeskripsian tentang Oh Sehun ini jauh di luar nalarnya. Bajunya rapih dimasukkan dan rambutnya diberi gel, tetapi diacak sedemikian rupa membuatnya begitu menawan. Senyumnya? Jangan ditanya. Hampir membuat Luhan pingsan saking terpikatnya.

"Oh Sehun."

"Wu Luhan."

Keduanya saling menjabat tangan. Selang tujuh detik berlalu dan tidak ada yang berniat melepasnya duluan. Jemari kiri Luhan memegang dadanya sambil meremat kuat-kuat jaket di gendongannya.

" _Hai Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan salaman yang rekat bagaikan lem ini. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mengikuti insting daripada pulang ke rumah. Bahkan kantong belanjaan yang aku beli juga entah menghilang ke mana. Dan terimakasih banyak atas tingkahmu meninggalkan Jiyun di sini. Karena dengannya, aku bisa mengenalmu. Terimakasih telah mendatangiku di bawah sinar terik matahari. Sebab, aku tidak mungkin membenci matahari jika matahariku adalah dirimu."_

.

.

.

 _ **Hai. Pertama kali saya mencoba untuk memposting sebuah kisah palsu di dalam web berisi situs cerita yang palsu-palsu juga, alias fanfiction, karena itu adalah buatan. Saya hanya seorang fangirl yang selalu gagal menyelesaikan sebuah cerita karena entah kehilangan ide dan**_ **stuck** _ **ditempat, atau terlalu sibuk dan memilih untuk istirahat dibandingkan dengan menyelesaikan cerita. Jangan menagih saya untuk**_ **fast update** _ **jikalau saya mempublish karya chapter di sini, karena saya sendiri tidak tahu bisa atau tidaknya dengan mencocokkan waktu luang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tapi untuk menghindari keleletan saya yang suka meninggalkan ff di masa lalu, saya hanya akan mempublish beberapa oneshoot demi ketepatan update saya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author baru, salam kenal dan terimakasih**_ __ __


End file.
